ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster Graveyard
is the 35th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on March 12th, 1967. Synopsis When a moon rocket accidentally enters a "monster graveyard" in space, it returns to earth with an unexpected visitor. Plot While on a routine mission in Space, Ide and Arashi of the Science Patrol find themselves in an "Ultra Zone," where they witness that several Monsters who were killed by Ultraman in the past are now drifting aimlessly in Space (the likes if which include Kemular, Antlar, and Neronga.) In awe at what they are seeing, the team decides to name the Zone, the Monster Graveyard. During their patrol, both men notice that one monster that resembles a Skeleton of its former self who wasn't killed by Ultraman is seen drifting about, but they only assume it was a victim from another planet, and they return back to HQ. Informing the rest of the team of what they saw, the Science Patrol is filled with remorse for what they lives in which was taken from their Monsters because of their tragic size and inability to fit in the world. Even Hayata goes off to transform into Ultraman to lament at how many Monsters he had to kill just to protect Earth. Out of respect for their fallen adversaries, the team holds a "Monster Funeral" in the form of a Buddhist Ceremony, honoring the lives of the Monsters whose lives were lost. Elsewhere, a Space Center is seen launching its first Lunar Rocket to the Moon for research. At first, the launch is a success, but then just as the Rocket breaks the atmosphere, it suddenly alters its course and returns to Earth, with a Monster attached to it! The Science Patrol hears of the occurrance during the ceremony and they are forced to abort it in order to stop the Monster. Confronting the Beast in the middle of a city, the team learns that it is the same skeletal Monster from the Monster Graveyard! The Monster (named "Seabones") wanders about in the city, but does not show any aggression towards the team when they fire on it, but rather sadness and fear. At one point during the team's assault, Seabones notices the tallest building in the city, and it climbs up it while reaching out for the sky, to which the team notices that the Monster just wants to go home. The building however is not tall enough and when Seabones attempts to jump back into space, it falls back down and wanders away, both hurt and saddened even more. Later that afternoon, Seabones is now seen in an open field in his depression, only to be confronted once more by the Science Patrol and attacked by them. Like before though, the Monster does not put up a fight against the team and is only frightened and hurt by their assault, forcing the Science Patrol to realize that the Monster is not truly evil, just lonely and homesick. With only one way of knowing how to possibly get Seabones into Space, the Science Patrol contacts the Space Center and they work together to use one of their spare rockets to fire the Monster back into Space instead. The next day, the plan goes into effect as Seabones is forcefully dragged by the Science Patrol with Suspension cables gouged into the Monster's hands and it is tied around the rocket to prevent him from running away. At first the plan looks to be a success, but the frightened Seabones clumsily destroys the rocket mere moments before it can be launched. During the Monster's "attack," Hayata goes off and transforms into Ultraman to confront Seabones. Ultraman's intention is to beat Seabones in submission and then carry the unconscious Monster back into Space with him, but the hero runs out of energy before he can do so, and thus is left to abandon Seabones in mid-flight so that he can replenish his own energy. Sometime later, the Spare Rocket is repaired and disguised to look like Ultraman (as Captain Mura claims that Seabones recognizes that Ultraman was trying to help him) and the plan once again goes into effect. The Science Patrol again tries to wrangle Seabones, but the Monster catches on this time and manages to knock down Hataya's VTOL. Luckily, Hayata transforms into Ultraman once more to tangle with the Monster, but after a short tussle, Ultraman tries to guide Seabones towards the newly crafted Rocket to lead him home. Seabones however is too stubborn to listen, fearing Ultraman will just attack him again. Ultraman is thus forced to gruffly force Seabones to listen to him, wrestling and striking him several times to do so. It takes a while, but eventually, Seabones is forced into holding onto the new rocket. As Ultraman takes off, the Science Patrol launches the rocket as well and this time, Seabones manages to hold on as it is launched back into Space. With Seabones returned home, life returns back to normal for the Science Patrol, while Seabones has now returned home, happily at peace. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Hideaki Nagai as the Moon Rocket Center Director * Tadashi Okuno as an Moon Rocket Center Staff Member * Saitō san Isamu as an Moon Rocket Center Staff Member * Nami Tamura as an Moon Rocket Center Staff Member * Takaaki Ishikawa as a Monk * Minoru Nakano as a Priest (cameo) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Kunio Suzuki as Seabones Notes *Several Monsters make physical cameo appearances in the Monster Graveyard. The likes of which include: Kemular, Antlar, Neronga, Ragon, Pigmon, and Telesdon. *When Fuji talks about how Monsters are only truly at peace when they are dead, stock footage from previous episodes are used to demonstrate. The episodes included are: **The Pearl Oyster Defense Directive **Break Through the Smoke **My Home is Earth **Strange Comet Tsuiphon **The Prince of Monsters (part 2) **The Challenge to the Underground Errors *While exploring the Monster Graveyard, Ide and Arashi mention that after Ultraman defeated Kemular and Neronga, he hurled their bodies into space. However, this cannot be possible as Neronga was blown to pieces, as was Kemular when his heart was blown up by Ide. They additional state that Ultraman did this with all of his slain opponents, when only a handful of them retained their bodies when they were killed on Earth. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes